


【雀驼】圆 01

by yagisredhat



Category: AB6IX(Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22785511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yagisredhat/pseuds/yagisredhat
Relationships: Couple - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	【雀驼】圆 01

ABO，先婚后爱，带球跑，occ。 

踏上回国的飞机半小时了，刚刚在机场撞到朴佑镇腿上的小男孩的脸，还是在他脑海挥之不去。抬起头的一瞬间，朴佑镇有一种奇异的感觉。小朋友一双硕大的葡萄眼，水汪汪的，黑黝黝的瞳孔也大大的，只有边角露出少许的眼白，左眼比右眼略微大一点，像极了一个人小时候。特别是撞到他，恭恭敬敬双手紧贴裤缝给他鞠躬道歉得到谅解之后，扬起脑袋露出的那个笑容，双颊的小括号， 都刚刚好是他想念的弧度。想到这，朴佑镇自嘲的笑了笑，那个人都狠心的走了这么多年，自己还是连看到一个孩子都会产生联想。 

朴佑镇在飞机上的这一觉睡得很不踏实，昏昏沉沉的分不清是在梦境还是大脑皮层潜意识对那个人的回忆，零碎的片段一幕幕闪现，最后停留在那场夏日的滂沱大雨里，林煐岷的深黑色西装和黑夜融为一体，离开的背影寂寥又悲伤，就像他们最后的结局。 

圆是美满，是那个令人甜蜜的笑脸，完是欠缺，是那句令人难受的再见。

接下来的几个月，老秘书Kevin觉得少爷又进入了反复的工作狂状态，看着朴佑镇长大的他当然知道是因为什么。那孩子不仅轮廓神态像离开的那个人，他那张薄唇，更像少爷小时候，但也只是觉得罢了，世界上相像的人何其多。 

公司旗下的商场最近推出了一个玩具乐园主题商场，朴佑镇从小就酷爱各式各类的玩具，满满的模型手办一排排摆满了屋子，那必然是对这个产业理解得十分透彻。因由兴趣所在，也十分投入，所以开业头几天，朴总就去实地勘察工作了。为了避免不必要的麻烦，也没带什么别人，只有Kevin毕恭毕敬的跟在身后。 

整体建设还不错，朴佑镇颇为满意的点点头准备打道回府，穿过休息区的时候，看到有个孩子安安静静的睡在沙发上，附近没有大人，只有埋头整理文件的工作人员。朴佑镇看着那小小的身躯，不知怎么的，不受控制的被吸引了过去。一张小脸恬静安逸，睫毛长长的敷在眼睑上，一张薄唇抿得紧紧的，脸色绯红，赫然是那天飞机场撞见的孩子。Kevin跟在后面，沉静稳重的人此时也不再恭恭敬敬的站好，往前凑了凑仔细查看这幅容颜，这幅，仿佛是复刻了少爷幼时睡颜的稚嫩脸庞。 

两个人就这样站着迟迟没有动静，前台工作人员看到突然出现的朴总吓了一大跳，文件夹啪的一声脆响，在静谧的室内显得格外突兀。小男孩皱皱眉悠悠转醒，揉揉眼睛，两边唇角都垂了下来，翻了个身继续睡。看到男孩被吵到不情不愿的模样，老秘书心里咯噔一下，抬头看到匆匆走过来的高个，心里有个大胆的猜测逐渐成形。 

来人端着一杯热水，手里揪着几颗白色的药丸，蹲在地上探了探男孩额头的温度，拍拍他。小男孩眉头皱的更深，挥着胳膊抱住男人呻吟着，“爸爸，呜呜呜我疼。”男人摸摸他的头给他喂了药，抱起来顶了顶哄他，“吃了药就不痛啦，我们现在就回家好不好？” 

从男人出现朴佑镇就像一座石雕一样没有动静，一双拳头捏的爆出青筋，深邃的眼神没有离开过父子俩，直到父子俩准备离开的时候，他才开口。

“林煐岷。”

男人听到熟悉的声线，脚步一滞，装作没听见一样继续往前走。朴佑镇大步向前拽住他，逼迫他看向自己，骤然释放的强势的alpha气息压得林煐岷渐渐快要抱不起孩子，也来不及放下，朴佑镇接住孩子，望着他。

林煐岷跌坐在沙发里，平静的眸子看不出任何情绪，小孩疑惑的待在陌生叔叔的怀里，挣扎着张开双臂要爸爸抱。 

“你叫什么名字？”

小孩子警惕的看着陌生的叔叔，“你怎么欺负我爸爸。”说完眼泪汪汪的撇嘴哭了起来。朴佑镇从来没跟小孩子这样近距离相处，工作里雷厉风行的朴总慌了手脚，急忙收回信息素。林煐岷这才缓和了一些，伸手接过男孩，转身又走。 

朴佑镇这次真的恼了，上天入地想要翻出来的人现在在自己面前，又只是留下一个熟悉的背影。

“这是谁的孩子？” 

林煐岷没有停下脚步，背过去的脸上，嘴角轻轻拉扯出一个弧度，眼里写满了绝望，“与你无关吧。” 

朴佑镇追了上去，把孩子交给老秘书，抓着林煐岷就进了旁边无人的走廊。“不是我的吗？看年龄。”

林煐岷刚要抬头反驳，朴佑镇打断他，“不是我的还能是谁的？”

林煐岷被他的笃定再一次伤到了，五年来费尽心血养好的伤口上那层厚重的痂仿佛被他硬生生的撕扯开，绽开血肉，分崩离析。五年后的见面，也不过是为了询问孩子，他的眼里，还是没有林煐岷这个人，从来都没有。

"朴佑镇你就这么自信吗？我们已经离婚了，你凭什么认为全世界都要围着你转？"即便内里已经痛到极点，表面还是维持了云淡风轻的轻蔑的神情。 

讽刺讥笑的口吻刺伤了朴佑镇的自尊，但是他还是不死心，林煐岷看了出来，“不信你可以做亲子鉴定，但请不要影响我们现在一家人的生活，请您，高抬贵手。”以林煐岷对他的了解，这样一定可以过关。 

林煐岷的话一个字一个字砸在朴佑镇的心头，一家人，哈，多么温馨的词语，阻止自己多余的幻想，朴佑镇激的眼眶湿润，不再怀疑，他背过身说，“你走吧。”

没有丝毫犹豫的脚步声渐行渐远，朴佑镇回头，果然又看到了他的背影，只是肩上探出的小脑袋眼睛睁的圆圆的盯着朴佑镇，抿着嘴鼓着腮帮子，下垂的嘴角显得他有些生气。

这个坏叔叔让爸爸哭了，本来他很喜欢酷叔叔的。

只是，坏叔叔怎么也哭了。 

林煐岷回到家很疲惫，硬撑着给孩子们做完饭哄着睡觉，所幸今天哥哥格外乖，还带着妹妹一起睡，林煐岷这才有时间躺在沙发上养会神。父亲生病，无奈回国的他明白人生的圆虽是不够缘，但总有一天会遇见，只是没想到这么快。瞒着朴佑镇也能瞒几天，等他缓过神一定又会质疑孩子们的身份，可为什么偏偏是和他长得像的哥哥被发现，林煐岷头好痛，害怕孩子被抢走的恐惧和重逢说不清道不明的心情缠绕着他。 

为了宣传自己品牌的玩具，朴佑镇和几家知名幼儿园签订了合约，眼神不知道怎么瞟到了营销策略那一块。市场部总监看到朴总看着方案沉默着，赶忙开口，“对不起总裁，艺术幼儿园陪玩这一条我们已经回绝了。” 

“我去，Kevin，安排一下时间。”如果他没记错，林煐岷的儿子身上穿的就是艺术幼儿园的校服。

“好的，朴总。”

市场部总监楞在原地，心里毛躁躁的，朴总的性格为什么会答应这种方案。 

Kevin办事效率很高，第二天朴总就带着玩具到了幼儿园，而且刚刚好安排在了小团子那个班。一进去，朴佑镇就看见小团子温顺的坐在课桌上看图画书，他走到男孩旁边，轻声询问，“我能坐这里吗？” 

小男孩一抬头，看到又是这个叔叔，摇摇头，“不行，叔叔你上次为什么弄哭我爸爸啊？”说完还紧了紧小拳头。

朴佑镇注意到手上的细节，有些好笑，摸了摸他的头，“爸爸哭了吗？”

小团子用力的点点头，凶了朴佑镇一下，“爸爸回家哭了一路，你是坏人。”

“不是的，我和你爸爸是朋友，爸爸是看到叔叔太开心了。”朴佑镇毫无负罪感的扯谎，Kevin心里白眼翻上了天。

“是吗？”小男孩狐疑的看了看他，拍拍旁边的凳子示意他坐。

“你叫什么名字？”

“我叫金金。”林煐岷是什么笨蛋啊，把前男友的昵称当做小孩的名字。

朴佑镇试探性的开口，“你...还有一个爸爸呢？”

“啊你说东贤爸比吗？”金金提到金东贤的时候，眼睛眯成了一条缝，小括弧也弯弯的。

那真的是一家人了，朴佑镇的心被拖着沉沉下坠，捏着玩具企图分散自己四崩五裂的情绪和理智。金金看到叔叔好像不怎么喜欢东贤爸比，乖巧的闭了嘴，和叔叔一起玩起了玩具，他还是很喜欢叔叔的，叔叔好帅。

放学的时候，金金抱着朴佑镇的小腿不肯让他走，一双眼睛和他爸爸一样，泪汪汪的，是个不折不扣的小哭包。一个下午的相处已经让金金彻底的爱上了这个酷酷的什么都懂的叔叔，不像爸爸，太笨了，什么也玩不好，只能把他的玩具弄坏。 

金金很可爱，也很会看人眼色，朴佑镇其实很喜欢他，有些心疼又有些烦闷，不知道林煐岷怎么照顾孩子的，让一个这么小的小孩都学会看眼色讨好人，蹲下身轻言细语的说，“金金乖，叔叔明天来接你放学去游乐场玩好不好？”Kevin转身拿过文件夹开始改行程。

金金的眸子立刻亮了起来，兴奋地上下乱窜，“真的吗？我可不可以带上我妹妹？”小心翼翼的询问让朴佑镇有些不忍，摸了摸他的脑袋，拿过名片递给他说，“当然可以，如果明天我没来，你就让老师打这个电话，我们拉勾。”

拉完勾，金金如获珍宝的把名片收进书包内层，肉乎乎的小胳膊环住朴佑镇的脖子抱住。朴佑镇鬼使神差的亲了金金，和他蹭了蹭脸。 

“佑镇叔叔！”一声洪亮的奶音从幼儿园门口传来，戴着维尼小熊围脖的小男孩手里拉着一个漂亮的小女孩，像洋娃娃一样穿着粉色的漂亮小裙子。

两端红灯将他们相隔开，走完第一个绿灯，朴佑镇用手示意他们待在原地。等到第二个绿灯刚刚亮起，两个小孩子的脸近在咫尺，实在是太可爱了，朴佑镇忍不住被感染的笑着露出了他珍贵的小虎牙。本来乖巧的没有什么表情的小女孩不知道为什么挣脱了哥哥的手，突然朝朴佑镇奔了过来。马路上一辆横冲直撞的汽车紧急刹车也来不及，小女孩水灵的眼睛瞬间布满了惊恐愣在了原地。电光火石之间，朴佑镇飞奔过去伸出手企图拽过小女孩，却只能抓到一片空气。轰的一声，鲜血从倒在地上的女孩的身后蔓延出来，鲜艳的像残血的玫瑰，朴佑镇突然有些害怕。颤抖的爬过去将小女孩抱在怀里，人群喧哗的声音听不见，身后的秘书叫了救护车，朴佑镇失魂落魄的跟着上了车。

这可是林煐岷的孩子，朴佑镇紧紧地抓住女孩的小手，低下头祈祷。

"请问您是病人家属吗？现在血库的血可能不太够，但病人可能撑不到其他血库的血运到了，有没有A型血的朋友帮忙捐点血。还有，直系亲属不能捐献。"纵然是beta，护士小姐姐也被朴佑镇通身压迫的气势逼的心里发毛，尽量柔声温柔的询问。

"抽我的，我A型。"朴佑镇激动的抓着护士的胳膊，细嫩的胳膊红印顿生。 

“他不能捐！”林煐岷满头大汗气喘吁吁的赶到，手撑在大腿上弯着腰大口喘着粗气，大声的打断了他们的对话。

“林煐岷你到底在倔...”朴佑镇突然反应过来，像被一道天雷劈中，眼睛睁的大大的，怔在了原地。他现在不想跟林煐岷纠结这么多，脑袋一片空白，掏出手机的手开始发抖。朴佑镇从来没有这么害怕过。小女孩湿润的双眸，肉乎乎的脸颊肉，发间小揪揪上的小麻雀发卡，张开的双臂，笨拙的急促的步伐，还有慌乱中遗忘的，分明能解读出唇形的一声爸爸，让他如坠冰窖。


End file.
